Harvey had an Accident
by codywrasman
Summary: Harvey shatters his buttocks in a snowboarding injury. He soon becomes paranoid of everything and confines himself to his own home Based on Spongebobs I had an accident episode. Dedicated in Memory to Stephen Hillenburg the creator of SpongeBob


In the mountains of little bark

Foo was sliding down a mountain and screaming

Foo" AAAHHHHHH AHHH AH

Foo is then sent flying with his snowboard and helmet fly of him.

Foo" huh ( sees something coming towards him )

Foo AAAHHHHHHHH

All of a sudden Foos body crashes against the mountain literally shattering into pieces like glass.

All of a sudden there's a sign that says dead revealing its just a game and that foo is playing while sledding

Foo" Aw, I got dead again. This game stinks.

All of a sudden foos board hits a rock and it sends him flying for real

Foo" AAAHHHHHHHH

Foos body crashes against the mountain literally shattering into pieces like glass for real.

Shows Harvey and Fee with snowboards having witness what the saw

Fee" See, that's why you must always pay attention to the mountain.

Harvey" I'm listening to you, mountain!

With that harvey goes sledding

As Harvey sleds he passes foo

Harvey" Don't eat the yellow sand, foo

Foo ( with a plate of yellow snow and a fork ) Oh yeah, I forgot. (eats yellow sand on a plate)

Harvey" Hey, Fee watch me do the "Grouchy Dade "!

Dade" Stop naming moves after me.

Harvey " (imitating Dade ) Everybody's an idiot except for me and Harvey.

Dade" Well, it's true. ( takes a sip of tea )

Harvey "(laughs like Dade )

Fee and foo (laughing )

Fee " (stops laughing and sees a tree. She gasps.) Harvey Look out for that tree!

Harvey" (stops laughing) Huh?

With quick thinking harvey skips the tree

Harvey" (skips tree) Don't worry guys. Everything's under control. Cause I'm an (goes off

Harvey hits a log near a cliff and upon hitting the log he is sent flying

Harvey" ( flying ) EXPERT

Harvey stops and sees the mountain is upside down

Harvey" That's funny. Someone turned the mountain upside down. (camera reveals that Harvey is upside down and not the mountain. He starts to fall.) AAAAAAHHHH!

Foo (shivers in fear upon seeing harvey fall )

Fee" Harvey Land on your bottom! It'll cushion the impact of the fall!

Harvey" (turns around to feet first then takes off his shorts exposing his underware) Like this?

Foo" No, your other bottom!

Fee" ( to foo ) Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?

Foo" Not until four.

Harvey" crashes, and his butt literally shattered like glass and falls apart. Fee and Fooare covered in splinters)

Fee" Oh! That's gotta hurt.

Foo "Do it again! I wasn't looking!

Fee ):(

(scene cuts to the hospital)

There Harveys butt was all bandaged up

The Doctor" Well, it looks like your gluteus maximus has made a full recovery.

Harvey" My what has a what now?

The Doctor Your butt's all better. It's really quite amazing. ( shows harvey and X ray ) It took us 20 hours to put it all back together.

The Doctor ( has a stapler ) We actually ran out of staples ( has a glue stick as well ) and had to use a glue stick. Yep, you're a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky luck boy.

Harvey ( looks at the doctor )

The Doctor " But, from now on, I would like you to be more careful. You get one more injury like that, and you will wind up like that poor creature there.

Shows Kratz in an Iron Butt

The doctor " In the Iron Butt.

Kratz (in the Iron Butt) Aw, man. It itches.

Harvey" (outside hospital) You heard the doctor, Harvey . One more injury like that, and it's the iron butt. I've been too careless back there. From now on, I am on around the clock butt patrol!

Randel ( behind harvey )

Harvey" (To Randel ) Hep! Step away from the backside, I'm warning you!

Randel" What's your problem? (walks away)

Harvey" Aah. That was close!

The Football player "Hey, Harvey , wanna join us? We need an extra player. (another football player catches a football) Nice catch, Percy! (slaps Percy's butt)

Harvey " (gasps)

Wade" ( startles Harvey ) Hey, Harvey!

Harvey" AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Wade" You gotta try this, dude

Has Technobear Claire Rooter Piri piri Irving Miriam Michelle Mikey Princess Jermey and many others in a line

Wade"We finally got enough people for a seven mile spanking machine! Ha!(goes under, people start spanking his butt)

Technobear ( spanks wade )

Claire ( spanks wade )

Rooter ( spanks wade )

Piri piri ( spanks wade )

Irving ( spanks wade )

Miriam ( spanks wade )

Wade " Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Technobear " Next.

Harvey" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (running to his house)

(Dade walks up)

Dade " Is this where the line starts?

Harvey " My butt is not safe out here! (goes inside his house and looks out the window) No part of me is safe! (closes curtain)

(cut to outside the front of Harvey's house, where Harvey and Foo are still snow boarding)

Foo" Whoo-hoo!

Fee" Yeah! Ride em' cowboy! (Foo starts laughing)

(they go inside Harveys 's house and get off the board)

Fee" (laughs) Hey, Harvey!

(Foo is still laughing, and Fee looks angrily at him. Stops laughing and clears throat.)

Foo That was fun . ( nervously looks at the audience )

Fee" Hey, Harvey, you ready to go Snow boardin' again? Harvey ?

Harvey was sitting in the middle of the Living room Smiling infroint of him was a potato chip a penny and a used napkin.

Harvey" Hello, friends. Enjoying the outside world?

Fee" What'cha all doing sittin' in the middle of the floor like that?

Harvey" Oh, living out the remainder of my life... in safety. If you guys were smart, you would join me. That accident made me realize that it's dangerous out there. I was one of the lucky ones. I'm a survivor. And so I've simply decided I am never leaving my house again.

Fee" That's crazy talk!

Foo" That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk! (talks very weird acting stupid, and Fee punches his head into his torso.) Sorry.

Harvey"No, Foo's right, Fee. You saw what happened to me. And next time it won't just be my butt. It'll be my armpit or my forehead.

Foo" Or your other armpit!

Harvey" I was wrong to go against nature. I'm a Bird ! What was I thinking? Walking. My people are sedentary.

Fee" Just sittin' in your house? Ain't you going to get lonesome?

Harvey" I won't be lonesome. I've got all the friends I want right here. This is Penny... and Chip... and say hello to Used Napkin.

Fee" well what if you want to get that new detective Dirk book.

Harvey " No problem! I have parents.

Miriam comes and gives Harvey the new detective book.

Harvey " thanks mom .

Fee" What about eatin'?

Harvey again I have parents that will feed me.

Irving ( gives Harvey a plate of bread rolls and mac and cheese )

Harvey thanks dad ( gives starts eating the food )

Fee" sooner or later you're going to have to go outside!

Harvey" ( swallows the food ) Listen, I already told you that I am not leaving my house again.

Foo" Never ever?

Harvey" Never ever ever!

Foo" Never never ever ever for never ever?!

Harvey" Never ever never never ever ever never!

Foo" Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever?!

( Harvey signs )

Both Harvey and Foo Never ever never never ever never ever never...

Harvey D'alright Foo, that is enough! Chip, will you escort these two to the door? (throws Chip to the door)

The door opens Fee angrily walks out

Foo" Thank you, Chip. (outside) I guess I'll have to find a new best friend. Hey, Dade !

Dade" No!

Foo"Okay. :(

Fee" Don't worry, Foo . We'll get Harvey to come outside, and then he'll see there's nothing to be afraid of.

Foo ( with a Boxing glove ) And that's when I punch him, right?

Fee |:(

Shows Fee and Foo having fun climbing a tree

Fee" Look at this out here! Too bad Harveys missing out on all the fun!

Foo" I made it to the top ( all of a sudden a branch snaps ) uh oh

Foo painfully screams as as falls and violently crashes

Harvey" ( Foo screaming in the background ) Look at those fools. Risking their lives, Tree climbing. My new hobby is much more safer, isn't it Chip. Couch climbing,( climbs the couch ) I made it to the top.

Fee" We gotta try somethin' else.

(cut to Fee and Foo in Harvey's front yard with a birthday cake with candles lit on it)

Fee and Foo Three cheers on your birthday, Harvey ! Three cheers for you!

Fee" Now you have to blow out the candles and make a wish.

Harvey" I don't want a wish, Penny. All I ever wanted is right here. In fact, let's sing our own song about the magic of being indoors.

Harvey " ( sings ) I know of a placeWhere you never get harmed A magical place With magical charms Indoors Indoors Indoors... ( stops singing ) Take it away, Penny!

Foo" That penny has the most beautiful voice.

Fee,That is it, Harvey Beaks ! We're going to find something that's so dang fun that you'll have to come outside!

(cut to outside Harvey's house)

Fee" Trampoline!

Foo" Ice cream!

Fee" surfing!

Foo" Two ice creams!

Fee"Ferris wheel!

Foo" (The two ice creams are melting) Still two ice creams!

Fee" ( arm wrestles Rooter ) Arm wrestling!

Foo Washing an old person!

Fee" Foo, that's not fun!

Old man: It is for me!

( Harvey ignores fee and foo and continues eating )

Fee Nothing's working, Foo!

Foo What do we do?

Old man: I say we take a bath!

Fee" What the? Will you get outta here?

( cuts to Fee and Foo hiding in some bushes and foo is wearing a gorilla suit )

Fee" Now, remember. Don't jump out 'until I give the signal.

Foo" Right. (Zips the gorilla suit

Fee" Okay, Harvey. You win. Stay inside forever. Yours is truly the iron will. Now, Foo!

(comes out in a gorilla suit and acts like a gorilla)

Fee" Eek! A gorilla! Save me, Harvey!

Harvey" Okay, you guys, really. This is your saddest attempt yet. Even though Chip knows that's Foo in the same costume that he wore for Halloween last year.

Fee" No, really! You gotta come save me!

(another Foo walks up)

Foo #2" Hey, Fee Who's your friend?

Harvey" 8·

Fee" But you're supposed to be in the gorilla suit.

Foo #1: (unzips the gorilla suit) I am in the gorilla suit. I thought I was doing a pretty good job.

Fee" But if you're Foo, well then who's that?

Foo #2: (unzips Patrick suit, turns out to be a real gorilla)

Fee" AAAAAAHHHHHH! A real gorilla!

Harvey"Huh? 8(

The gorilla roars at fee and foo

Fee and Foo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gorilla: (bags Fee and Foo and repeatedly hurts them)

Harvey" No!

Fee and Foo AAAAAAHHHHH!

Harvey" Oh, my gosh!

The gorilla smashes a chair against fee and foo trapped in the bag

Fee and Foo AAAAAHHH!

Harvey" This can't be happening!

( Shows the gorilla hurting them more )

Harvey " This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! Well, they were asking for it. It's not like I didn't warn them about the danger of outside. Yes, Chip, I know they're my two dearest friends in the world, but I told them, I wasn't going outside no matter what. We can do it without the name calling, thank you very much, Used Napkin. I know, Chip. If it wasn't me out there, bagged by an ape, Fee and Foo would risk anything to save me. And I've got to do the same for them. If I don't come back, Chip, take care of Michelle.

Michelle ( crawls to the chip and she grabs it and eats it )

Harvey" Well, here I go. from the safety of my home? to the outside world. ahh. (scene zooms to Harvey's face, a close up of Harvey's shaking legs. he opens the door while he's shaking) I'm Taking my first step. So far so good. I think I can do this! (a paper flies onto his face) Aah! Oh, dear greenblatt, forgive me! Save me, Chip! Save me! (removes the paper off his face) I'm still alive! I, Harvey Beaks , have survived the outdoors. Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!

Harvey" Is it too late to go back inside yet?

(Gorilla literally rips Harvey in half like a peice of paper )

Harvey Yep, it's too late. Fee, Foo?

Fee and Foo,(still bagged) Yes, Harvey?

Harvey I'm sorry I caused all this I'm not afraid to go outside anymore. But I'm terrified of gorillas now. 8(

Fee It's okay, Harvey. Us too.

First half of Harvey You know what I don't understand, though?

Second half of Harvey What?

First half of Harvey What's a gorilla doing here anyway?

Gorilla: Uh, well it's funny you should... I mean you could see that uh... George, they're onto us!

(Gorilla runs away to George, an appaloosa horse.)

George: Let's get out of here!

Harvey Fee And Foo (watch the gorilla ride the horse into the sunset)

(TV zooms out to reveal a family watching this, the father gives a disgusted look and smartly turns off the TV with a remote.)

The End


End file.
